Lyza
|species = Human |status = Alive (presumed) |occupation = Delver |class = White Whistle |relatives = Riko (Daughter) Torka (Husband) |first_appearance = Chapter 16 (Manga) Episode 8 (Anime) |seiyuu = Maaya Sakamoto |engvoice = Shelley Calene-Black}} Lyza "The Annihilator" is a legendary White Whistle Delver who accomplished many great discoveries about the secrets of the Abyss. She was known as the Lord of Annihilation for her tendency to exterminate all enemies she encountered within the Abyss, be it dangerous beasts or Delvers from other countries. Appearance Lyza is a charmingly beautiful woman with very long, wavy yellow hair with curls at the ends that reaches her knees, large blue eyes, and a light skin-tone. Her attire consists of a modified version of the typical Delver's uniform, with her jacket being of a strong reddish color. Her helmet has two long elegant feathers as well. She is surprisingly quite petite, standing at a shorter height than most adults and possessing a rather small frame compared to most seasoned Delvers. Personality Lyza has been described by Jiruo as a fiery and assertive woman, with a love for parties, drinking and fights. She was cheerful, optimistic and carefree, acting impulsively and expressing her thoughts with no filter. Jiruo stated that she had an incredibly unbalanced diet, but the letter of the Abyss left behind by her is filled with recipes and explanations over what creatures are or are not edible, and how to cook them for a delicious meal, suggesting that she was very fond of unique and bizarre cuisine. She was particularly fond of alcohol and spent long periods of time drinking in large quantities after expeditions. Despite her nonchalant disposition, she was exceedingly loyal and deeply concerned with the well-being of her loved ones, going to ridiculous extents to ensure their safety, and prioritizing her family over inconceivable riches or fame. Her biggest love however was arguably the Abyss itself, with an incomparable determination and even obsession to reach its bottom. As such, she more often expressed awe and joy when exploring the Abyss, filled with curiosity and endeavor rather than fear. She was particularly fond of the Garden of the Flowers of Resilience within the 4th layer, claiming it to be her favorite spot in the Abyss. She also seemed to have a fascination in the grotesque and bizarre, expressing an almost childlike passion when observing the creatures of the Abyss. History Early Life Lyza was born in the town of Orth at the edge of the Abyss and, at some point at a very young age, became an apprentice to become a Delver, enchanted by the mysteries of the pit. She eventually met the legendary White Whistle Delver Ozen and urged her to become her mentor. The initially annoyed and reluctant Ozen agreed and Lyza became her disciple. Proving extremely talented and passionate as Delver, she quickly rose through the ranks, becoming a Black Whistle Delver by her teens, and catching up to her mentor as a White Whistle Delver by the time she was a young adult. Together with Ozen, they delved deep into the Abyss in countless expeditions, and survived many great dangers. With word of her achievements spreading like wildfire towards the city of the pit, she became a famed figure. A young Jiruo requested her to become her apprentice in a similar fashion she herself did with Ozen. Unheard Bell Flashback Arc At some point, when Lyza formed a team consisting of multiple Black Whistle Delvers assigned beneath her, she met a man named Torka and, much to her peers' shock, fell in love and became wedded to him. Some time after, Lyza became pregnant. Sadly her pregenancy had the worst possible timing because shortly after a Special Grade Artifact, the "Unheard Bell", was discovered hidden within the 4th layer of the Abyss. The discovery sparked a fierce competition between Delvers from enemy countries and those of Orth to retrieve the extremely valuable Relic. Lyza was tasked with leading a squad of Black Whistles, along with Ozen, to recover it. The expedition took 11 months, most of it including Lyza's pregnancy, and her husband, Torka, perished during an unknown incident. Unable to retrieve the Artifact in time and return, she gave birth to Riko in the depths of the Abyss. However, possibly due to the harsh journey she was exposed to, Lyza's baby was stillborn, throwing Lyza into despair and crippling depression. Ozen, who was carrying the Curse-Warding Box originally to use it to protect the newborn from the curse of the Abyss during the ascension, shoved the stillborn inside on a whim before preparing to leave and was shocked when the previously dead baby started moving. Having confirmed her daughter's strange rebirth, the two carried the extremely heavy Curse-Warding Box to the surface and abandoned the Unheard Bell. Shortly after the return, the two descended again and retrieved the Artifact without delay, however. Following her daughter's birth, Lyza left her in her apprentice's care and made sure to hide the fact that she was her daughter, with only a handful individuals being aware of this information, as she was scared that her enemies would target her. When Riko was 2 years old, Lyza descended into her "Last Dive" towards the impregnable 6th layer of the Abyss. At some point, she reached an extremely deep point near the 7th layer and encountered a humanoid entity. Abilities Outstanding Delver Skills A legendary Delver greatly admired for her amazing talent both as an excavator and as a combatant, displaying an incredible proficiency delving within the Abyss. It is said that she set many records that remain unbeaten, and is considered one of the greatest delvers, even among White Whistles. She has found many unprecedented Artifacts, exterminated incredibly dangerous creatures, and descended deeper than almost anyone else. High Combat Abilities She was known for being capable of single-handedly annihilating anything she considered an enemy, be it a beast of the Abyss or a Delver from a rival nation. Her fighting ability was most likely superb, as she's the only White Whistle Delver whose epitaph refers to her ability to exterminate enemies, and she was able to delve deep layers even while pregnant, showcasing an impressive fortitude and tenacity. Everlasting Pick, Auction Name: Blaze Reap In battle she wielded the 1st Grade Artifact "Blaze Reap, the Everlasting Pick". It is a pick-axe designed with a unique mechanism and equipped with an ever-lasting gunpowder called Peace Phopia. When it strikes something with enough force, it unleashes a violent, but directed explosion. It was originally created to be an excavation instrument, but Lyza preferred to use it as a weapon instead. Quotes *(To Ozen) "That wound proves that your mind has repelled the Abyss. An undeniable proof. Ozen the Immovable. An actual white whistle. Hey, would you be my mentor?" *(To Ozen) " Ozen. If she ever wanted to reach the bottom again and confronted you. I want you to tell her. Tell her what a miracle it is that she can move. Teach her how to brave the wonderful adventures waiting for her afterwards." Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Delvers Category:White Whistles Category:Humans